


Esca Anomaly

by SleepyWeepy1



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyWeepy1/pseuds/SleepyWeepy1
Summary: The hotel has a new resident-In an attempt to prove Redemption is possible a once reputable scientist is brought into the ranks. At the same time, Charlie's old flame is trying to worm himself back into her life.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Seviathan Von Eldritch, Seviathan Von Eldritch/Baxter
Kudos: 9
Collections: Hazbin Hotel Fics





	Esca Anomaly

"You're fucking with us. Right?"

Charlie's wide grin tensed as she waved her splayed fingers at the new hotel resident a little more. As if he was a special prize that everyone should be fawning over- or at least greeting with some level of enthusiasm. "Nope!" she chipped happily. "He's our brand new, official Happy Hotel scientist!"

Baxter didn't seem to mind the lukewarm reception much. The finned demon leaned away from Charlie's enthusiastic fingers, unwilling to risk any physical contact. "To be clear. I'm only here to see if there's any merit to the Princess's theory of sending a damned soul up to heaven. I'm not here to make friends."   
  
His words were as sharp as they were distancing. Passively making it as clear as he could possibly make it- he did  _ not _ want to be here.

But he was. Much to Charlie’s delight. 

"Oh thank god," Angel breathed out as he turned on his heel. "Then I'm out-”   
  
The spider demon attempted to turn heel and go do anything else when the edge of his collar is hooked by the sharp end of a microphone staff. “Come now! Be a little more friendly Angel- we have a new guest!”

“Thank you Alastor!” said Charlie.

“Fuck you Alastor!” Said, Angel. He huffs as he frees himself from the simple snare. “You were  _ just  _ on my ass yesterday about being  _ too _ friendly.”   
  
“You said you were going to surprise us with dinner. Nyotaimori is  _ not dinner. _ ”   
  
“I had food on me, didn’t I?!”   
  
“BOYS!” Charlie exclaimed, feeling that she was losing control of the room. “This really is not a great first impression of-”   
  
“He’s gone.”    
  
“What?”   
  
Charlie whipped her head down, seeing only space where the fish demon once stood. A strangled whine escapes the back of her throat as she darts off to look for her newly claimed guest. And pray to Satan they hadn’t just run him off. 


End file.
